1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing and positioning device and more particularly to the hose reel device for dispensing and positioning a hose.
2. Background of the Invention
The problem of hose utilization, retrieval and storage for re-use has been addressed by the prior art. The general approach to this problem has been to provide a reel, a support for the reel, and a means to rotate the reel. A more significant improvement included the ability to attach a first end of the hose to the reel while providing a non-rotating connection in communication with the first end of the hose, thereby providing the ability to utilize the hose when partially unwound from the reel.
Hoses used with hose reels may have the fluid passed therethrough under a positive pressure, as in a common garden hose attached to a water spigot. Alternately, the hoses may have fluid passed therethrough as the result of a vacuum or reduced pressure applied to the hose, as in the case of a swimming pool skimmer, a vessel holding tank pump out station, or a septic tank pump out unit. While the fluid pumped through the swimming pool skimmer is substantially totally liquid, the material pumped through the vessel holding tank or septic tank contains solid material in addition to fluid. Hose reels of the prior art have not considered the hydraulic consequences of fluids containing solid material and suspended solids effectively increasing the fluid viscosity. Settling of fluids and solid matter in the lower sections of the hose on hose reels effectively increases the hydraulic loads on the pumps, especially on restart following useage. These issues have not been adequately addressed by the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 818,878 to Eichoff discloses a wire-reel for winding and unwinding any kind of wire. The reel is provided with a means for mounting the reel to the end that it may be adjusted to a variety of positions, whereby the reel is adapted to rotate in a vertical plane or in a horizontal plane or in an inclined plane, and provision is made for overcoming a tendency of the reel and its mount to tip or fall over when the structure is used on a hillside.
U.S. Pat. No. 828,562 to Melven discloses hose-reel for holding water-hose when not in use. One of the principal objects is to provide a novel and simple structure upon which hose may be readily wound and which can be so placed that the water will drain completely from the hose. A further object is to provide a collapsible or knockdown structure that will when taken apart occupy comparatively little space, so that it may be more compactly shipped or stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,655 to Hannay discloses a hose reel which can be produced at comparatively low cost, which is strong, light and durable, which supports the hose when the same is wound thereon in such position that the several windings thereof are separated from each other and can dry out rapidly, which can be conveniently supported either in a horizontal position for winding or unwinding the hose or in a vertical position so that the same occupies less space for storing purposes, and which when arranged in a horizontal position upon the lawn or ground will be securely held against
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,939 to Chow discloses a portable hose reel cart comprising a cart frame, a rotatable reel, and wheels secured to said frame. The frame comprises a handle portion, a support portion, and a pair of angled intermediate portions disposed on opposite sides of the frame and connecting the handle and support portions. The reel is secured to the frame and adapted for rotation about an axis intersecting the intermediate portions, and the wheels are adapted to form with the support a stable base for the frame. The resultant cart is movable to a first stable and generally upright reeling position wherein the frame is supported by the wheels and support portion, a second stable and generally horizontal unreeling position wherein the frame is supported by both the handle and support portions with the reel being free for rotation and a third unstable transporting position wherein the frame is sup-ported essentially by only the wheels of the cart.
displacement thereon so as to not injure the lawn.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,553 to Genuit discloses a portable or stationary apparatus incorporating a reel for storage of the swimming pool vacuum hose and a means for submerging the hose as it is unwound into the pool, assuring thereby the filling of the hose with water coincident with its being dispensed into the pool. The evacuation of air from the hose permits the immediate connection of the hose to the vacuum pump without causing the pump to lose its prime.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,882 to Eley discloses a hose reel incluings a reel member rotatably mounted on a horizontal portion of an upstanding tube. The up-standing tube extends vertically from the horizontal portion and thence diagonally, to a lower vertical portion aligned generally under the center of the reel member. The lower end of the upstanding tube is rotatably mounted to one end of a support arm so that the reel and upstanding tube member combination will rotate around a vertical axis. The support arm extends a distance permitting complete rotation of the reel and up-standing tube, and has a short depending arm which is slidably mounted within a tubular support. A flexible hose is inserted through the upstanding tube, and has a swivel valve connected to the lower end thereof and a second swivel valve connected to the upper end thereof, to supply fluid to a hose on the reel while permitting full rotation of the reel member as well as rotation of the upstanding tube on the support arm. A generally U-shaped rod member extends parallel to the reel hub and has its legs rotatably connected to the horizontal portion of the upstanding tube so as to rotate around the longitudinal axis of the hub, to act as a hose guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,319 to Babb et al. discloses a portable water jetting apparatus comprising a longitudinally collapsible can having wheels at one end and a handle at the other, a water jetter unit removably mounted on the can adjacent the wheeled end thereof, and a jetter hose reel unit mounted on the can adjacent the handle end thereof. Both the water jetter unit and hose reel unit are adapted to be quickly and selectively disconnected from the can to facilitate use, transportation, and/or storage of the apparatus, and the hose reel unit is pivotally mounted on the cart for selective orientation of the reel is relative to the can and thus the direction of winding or unwinding of the jetter hose therefrom during use of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,473 to Vitaletti discloses a storage device for a long vacuum hose such as used for cleaning a pool having a frustoconcial member mounted on a reel rotatably supported on a frame. The frustoconical member frictionally fits and secures the end of the vacuum hose to enable the winding of the hose on the reel
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,640 to Massaro discloses a hose reel suitably having a hub mounted on a frame to accept an air hose, said hub being rotatable to wind the air hose. Wheels are attached to one end of the frame and at least one leg is affixed to the back of the frame. The leg enables the frame to be stable when it is rotated 90° off the wheels and onto the leg.
Although these devices of the prior art have made contributions to the art, none has adequately addressed all the existing deficiencies in current devices.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a hose reel system which overcomes the deficiencies of the devices of the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hose reel device which overcomes the hydraulic deficiencies of the prior art.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.